


You come and go just like a train.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accepting, Crying, Deadname Mentioned, Family Dynamics, Gen, Post exile Tommy, Return, SBI Family Dynamic, Sally is a shapeshifter, Short, but mostly is ether human or full salmon, but pre doomsday, fundy is trans, sally is a salmon shifter, shes also a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Fundy is an orphan, or so he thinks.After his fathers death so many months ago there is word of a ship docking in the harbor. But the ship doesn't look modern day...more of a...pirate ship?
Relationships: Fundy & Sally The Salmon, Wilbur Soot/ Sally the Salmon
Series: DreamSMP [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	You come and go just like a train.

**Author's Note:**

> song title from "come over" by matt Watson.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for not continuing any series, I'm struggling to do them but these one shots are so easy and fun to do. I enjoy doing them a lot. I have another I plan on starting soon and I love the idea of it lol.
> 
> hope yall enjoy.
> 
> Also mentions of fundys deadname is in here, sorry if it upsets anyone I don't mean too.

Fundy. 

An orphan fox hybrid who’s just trying to live a normal life on the smp. 

Which inevitably falls though when his father blows up their nation and dies from his grandfather's hands. His mother left when he was younger, she being a pirate the sea calls to her. 

But Fundy grew used to calling himself an orphan after his fathers death, no one ever confirmed his mother’s passing but he took the hint. 

Until one sunny day in spring, there’s news of a ship docking in the harbor. 

Fundy was in Tubbos office when Quackity bust through, he’s heaving as he speaks to them. 

“Fundy…Tubbo…there’s a ship docking at the harbor...but we can’t find any passengers.” Tubbo glances at Fundy before he shoots up and they’re running through the building and out the front door. 

There are other l’manburg residents and even some non standing there watching the ship sway in the water.

The ship doesn’t even look modern today, more of a… 

Pirate ship?

Fundys ears perk up and watch the ship motionless of life sway there, he steps over to the side of it where there even lies a board to get onto the wood that lies under his feet, but the owner of the ship isn't there.

Tubbo and others are calling to him not to get on the ship but something draws him in, he's entranced. 

His feet plant onto the dark oak of the ship and almost falls over, never truly been on a ship before, he can hear the clack of wood and looks to the dock behind him and there stand his grandfather, his father brother and Tubbo. His grandfather looks worried, scared even.

“Fundy are you okay?” He calls to him and Fundy shakes his head, holding onto the railing of the ship for support.

He hears a door swing open and he whips his head around, there stands a woman around 7 inches shorter than him, long auburn hair reaches her lower back. She's also sporting fin ears, there a green fading to a pink colour. 

She also has bright green eyes and freckles spread across her entire face. Her outfit was a simple white shirt that is tied with string at the top, with a red sash around her waist that covers part of brown pants that lead into knee high brown boots.

She pears over to Fundy and a smile spread across her face, there in her mouth are sharp teeth.

At this point behind him Phil and Tubbo stand behind him, Techno still on the docs below.

Phil gasps and covers his mouth with his hand upon seeing the other woman, fundy turns back to the woman who slowly steps closer to Fundy.

“My baby, Kettu!” She sounds so excited to see him, but alas he cringes at his old name.

You see, Fundy was trans, has been his whole life.

Telling his father at a young age that he was in fact a boy and not a girl, to whom he welcomes his son with open arms. After he came out to him everyone else was easy and just as accepting but he had always wondered what his mother would think about him.

Her son.

His ears falter back as he can hear Tubbo exclaim and look at him, but he doesn’t hear what he says to him.

The Woman quickly walks over and places her arms onto Fundys forearms she's bouncing.

“Aww I haven’t seen you since you were a wee pup, my little Kettu. How are you love?” Fundy can't help but force a smile looking at her, she looks over to Phil and is just as excited.

“Philza! It’s so good to see you too, how have things been since I’ve been gone?” She walks over to him and Phil lets out a sob and hugs her, she laughs and squeezes him back.

“Mira, I...we...you...we all thought you had died years ago. After the storm we heard from passing ships you had died with your ship.” Phil pulls away and looks into her green eyes, her smile is blinding.

“Oh yes my ship crashed and sunk years ago but I found a small island and lived with their people for years and got myself a new ship from years of traveling. Then I went back to find Wilby and Kettu but I heard they moved and it was so hard to find any clues.”

She looks back to Fundy and smiles even wider, he wonders if her cheeks hurt. 

“Look at how beautiful you are Kettu.” She turns back to him and he instinctively steps back, just out of her reach. 

Like he has been for all these years.

“You’ve changed so much my little fox, you used to have long hair and your father never took care of your ears or tail so they were always messy and tangled, ahh but enough about then. How have you been Kettu?” She smiles and places her arms behind her, picking up on his signs.

“Uh.. hi mom?” It feels forced and weird to come out of his mouth, never really saying it within his lifetime other than to tell others he didn’t have a mom.

“I’m..my name is Fundy, it’s good to meet, or uh see you after all these years.” He holds out a hand to his mother which she takes excitedly. 

“Oh! new name, it fits you better than Kettu I think.” She smiles while still holding his hand.

“Oh! I brought you something love.” She lets go of his hand and rushes off to a room behind stairs, just barely being able to see the doors swing open and close.

She reappears, after hearing some crash sounds, and held in her hand are two swords, ones a lot smaller than the other and both dawn different colours.

She held one to him, when held to his side would hit his knees. There around the handle was orange with black and white too. There engraved in the blade was his old name.

Kettu.

It makes him shiver seeing it, the other she's holding has a yellow handle and he can just barely see the Wilby carved into it.

“Where's your father love?” He looks back to her and stills, he feels sick.

“Hes...uh…” He looks away at the floorboards of the ship, they’re warn and scuffed. Years of abuse shine in the dying light of the sun.

He looks back to his mother and sees her eyes dim and her smile fades, he knows she knows. 

“I’m sorry baby, that you had to go through that alone. I’m sorry I wasn’t here either.”

She steps closer and places her hand softly on fundys shoulder, he looks at her with kindness and maybe even love in his eyes.

“It’s okay mom, I’ve had other people here to help.” 

She huffs and smiles at him again.

“So...why the name change and hair cut kiddo?” he sucks in a breath and he guesses it's now or never.

“Well usually when someone is...trans, they usually change these aspects mom.” 

Her eyes grow wide and freezes slightly, he is ready to turn back to his grandfather and Tubbo in case she lashes out.

Her face blooms into a wide smile.

“Oh baby why didn’t you tell me! I would have been calling you Fundy this whole time instead of Kettu!” She squeezes her son's shoulder and laughs, tears spill from her eyes.

He pulls his mother into a hug and lets his own tears coat his face.

“I’ll work on covering your old name on your sword, I was right anyways. Fundy is a better name.”

He lets out a soft chuckle and holds his mother close.

He wonders how excited or upset his father would have been to see his mother, but with her in his arms he just worries about her adventures at sea and why she decided to leave.

“Come my baby lets so celebrate your mothers return.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know Kettu means fox in Finnish?  
> I spent 2 days looking for a good name for Fundy ya know.  
> Settled on this instead of an F name cause I've often heard from some trans folk I know when picking a new name they want it to often be different than their dead name.  
> So a name that didn't really sounded like fundy made sense.


End file.
